Naruto One Shot: The Fox, Foxette, Other Foxette and Dog Lady
by psytronix
Summary: Naruto has had enough! Who will he turn to in his time of need? NarutoxTsumexNarukoxKyuubi LEMON


**For: nenopip!**

A/N: Hi! Here's another oneshot featuring FemKyuubi, FemNaruto, Tsume, and Naruto. I hope you enjoy this as much as I didn't! :D

* * *

The blonde sighed to himself.

_'Nothing's changed. Tsunade still treats me like a kid and I'm still not the Hokage yet… And once again it seems like I'll be going home alone tonight…'_ He thought sombrely. Sure, you could kill the strongest ninja who was once deemed immortal, bring your friend back from the brink of insanity and just about kill twenty-thousand clones of the same plant-man, but it _just_ didn't seem to make Naruto feel…

Loved, he guessed.

Yeah, he had a crush – Tsume Inuzuka, the head to the Inuzuka clan, to be exact. He had met her after Kiba had introduced him to his family, quickly after their establishment of best-friendship. With stars in his eyes after their first meeting, he vowed that no-one else would come before this beautiful woman in his mind.

He was sure that he loved her.

The problem was acting on those feelings of love. Dragging his thoughts off track for a moment, however, he was glad that Pein had levelled half of Konoha.

Number one: A lot of the people who were killed in the first blast… _might've_ deserved it.

Number two: It got him a new apartment, when the friends he made in Wave Country on his first C-Ranked mission came to help repair Konoha after Pein's attack.

They were skilled tradesmen, as well. His new apartment was at least three times as spacious and much better kept than his previous home.

All this is what made him beg the question as to why Tsume just… _threw _him away. He thought back to his question to her for answers. He remembered it as if it happened last week…

(Two minutes ago,)

Naruto rocked up to the Inuzuka clan Compound, and walked his way to the main house. He quietly rapped on the door, loud enough so that whoever was inside could hear it. The door opened to reveal Hana Inuzuka, who smiled when she saw him.

"I'll get her, Naruto-kun." She said, answering his question for him before he could ask, making him laugh sheepishly and rub the back of his head.

"Thanks, Hana." He said in response, seeing her disappear up the stairs of their two-storey house, and return with the object of his affection. He silently waited for a few minutes, his stance slightly uneasy and his expression nervous. He thought about what he was going to say to the Inuzuka Clan Matriarch when she showed up.

After a few seconds of thinking, Tsume Inuzuka – the object of his affection showed up and smiled kindly at him, yet no matter how hard she tried, it always seemed to have that tomboyish edge to it – one of multitude of things he liked… maybe even loved about her. He smiled back semi-nervously and began to speak.

"Hi, Tsume-chan. How are doing this fine evening?" He asked her smoothly, trying to crush his stuttering in front of the canine woman. She smiled warmly at him and ran a hand through her own hair frigidly.

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun, but I _don't_ think you came here just to ask me about my night, didn't you?" She asked knowingly. Truthfully, she had feelings for the boy that weren't considered appropriate for a woman her age. Damn near everything about him screamed "alpha" material for the Inuzuka Head, but the age difference between them told her it would never work.

In reality, no matter how much she thought she loved him, she still dreaded his next question.

"Yeah, you've caught me! I-I was actually wondering if maybe you'd like to… Um… Go on a d-date with me, Tsume-chan." Naruto asked, taking note of her facial expression. It seemed downfallen and regretful, which made him swallow a lump in his throat. She averted his gaze and looked away… _nervously?_

The great, boisterous leader of the Inuzuka clan, acting nervously?

He saw her shift uncomfortably and he paled her response.

"Listen, you're a wonderful, loving, caring guy, Naruto, but… I can't be with you. The age difference between us would be too great, and if you wanted to have kids, it just wouldn't be possible…" She sounded hurt when she said this, and felt a stray tear or two escapes from her eye. Naruto looked visibly shaken up at her response.

"I wouldn't care if we couldn't have children together, Tsume. I just want to… be with you…" Naruto said sombrely. Tsume stepped back inside of her house and sighed sadly, with the sound of tears falling on the ground hitting her ears.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. Just find someone else and… forget about me!" She said, slamming the door shut and making Naruto sigh in defeat.

(Not two minutes after, even)

Just the thought of what transpired began to anger him more than sadden him. He used his father's most famous technique – the very same that earned him his name of the "Yellow Flash" to appear at his team's training ground instantaneously. This was the training area he used with his genin team consisting of Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon, mind you – not his Team 7 area.

Sure – he'd been promoted to jounin for saving the fucking world. But that was just another example of how things were.

_'No matter how much it seems to change, it always seems to stay the fucking same!'_ He thought angrily to himself, gathering his massive supplies of chakra in his hands and looking around for something – anything to destroy. His inner demon had quieted down after his fight with Madara or Obito or Tobi or whoever the flying fuck he faced.

He was sure if he heard another snide comment from the gay little furball he would go inside his Mindscape and beat the shit out of it.

Again.

He just chalked it up to the fox being put in its place, however.

He looked around himself for something that would help him vent out his frustrations.

His eyes made contact with a giant boulder not too far in to the forested area of the training grounds and smiled evilly, before rushing at it with his fist cocked back and ready to strike.

His fist made contact and shattered the massive rock into dust, the shockwave of the punch so great and powerful that it coursed through and atomised the boulder. He then moved onto some trees, and natural massive rock formations after that, levelling his team's training ground pretty well.

After a few minutes, when he expended his safe amount of energy, Naruto lay slumped on a wall. He just felt depressed now, all he could think about was Tsume, but instead of getting angry about it again, he just gave up and went home. If she said so, he wouldn't bother her ever again.

_'Just as long as we can still be friends, I guess…' _He thought to himself semi-bitterly. He then trudged his way home, eager to end the bitter night that had befallen him, eager to put those bad feelings of still being treated like a child, as well as himself, to bed.

(Several Seconds Later)

And that's where we find our young hero, tossing and turning in his massive bed, unable to sleep and get past his negative emotions, unable to let go of his love for Tsume.

_'"Find someone else?" Yeah right…'_ He thought to himself bitterly. As of late, his self-worth had been shot down and he was feeling angry, and sad. An unlikely combination, but one he couldn't shake in his albeit comfortable bed. If Tsume didn't want him, who would?

He felt a stir in demonic energy which emanated from his seal and growled in annoyance. He was damn near sure of what was going to happen next and he was livid.

(In his Mindscape)

He snarled at the recognition of the dark, dank walls he called his mindscape – the dwelling of the Nine Tailed Fox. However, since his last meeting with the furry bastard, something in his mind had changed. He noticed that there was no longer any stench, and the waters that soaked his legs were much clearer than before.

That, and he swore he could hear something that should _not_ come out of the Nine Tailed Fox's maw. It sounded like cheery humming, or a little lullaby used to lull a baby to sleep. It was enticing, sure, but Naruto had no means of determining the source, and couldn't see where the fox was.

So he pressed on until he found the familiar massive iron gates that separated him from the fox. He then also saw the familiar form of the massive red bastard. A thin, staunchly coat of orange, or red fur, a large snout, and imposing fangs, with massive claws and nine swirling tails formed completely of chakra.

Yep, this was the furry bastard.

As far as Naruto saw, this was the piece of shit that led to his parents dying and his life leading how it had. _This_ was the piece of shit that fucked up his chakra control so many times before. _This_ was the piece of shit that lent Naruto its power once every fucking blue moon and made him be thankful for it.

Naruto didn't like the fox much, to be honest.

And what did the fox have to say about this? Well, to start, continue and finish, all it did was belittle the boy (now young man) when he asked for _any_ kind of help and taunt him all throughout his life. Sure, it had increased the healing potency of Naruto's Uzumaki bloodline, but that was in its own interest, remembering the fox saying that it couldn't live with a weak container or some bullshit.

_'Bullshit, the bastard just wants to see me struggle!'_ Was a thought that crossed Naruto's mind many times when it came to the – what he liked to call – "Furry Faggot".

Naruto _really_ didn't like the fox.

So when Naruto saw the fox humming happily whilst bopping its head, he had to double check himself. Yes, he confirmed that it was indeed the fox humming and bopping its head in a rhythmic fashion, but he had yet to figure out why.

And he didn't forget the fact that he was pulled into the visual representation of his own subconscious. The only being that had the power to do that was the massive fox that dwelled within his mind.

He also noticed the fox was a tad shorter than usual. Instead of being cramped inside the iron prison, the fox now had some room to breathe as well. It caught his gaze (or glare, rather) and smiled at him. Naruto had to now triple check his reality. He pinched himself, finding that it didn't hurt, but then again nothing did in his mindscape, so he looked at his watch on his left wrist. It showed the correct time, telling him he wasn't dreaming.

"You have five seconds to tell me what you want before I leave." Naruto said, mentally counting down and not wanting to deal with any bullshit offer the fox may have to give him.

_'It's just like genies or those sneaky little leprechauns – ya' never skimp out on the details of the wish or leave with your bucket of gold unless you've beaten the shit out of the leprechaun.'_ Naruto reaffirmed. It was like a mantra he repeated to himself every time a higher power offered him _anything_.

The fox gulped nervously, which was yet another uncharacteristic movement Naruto noticed. He was beginning to get worried about what had the fuck happened, but quickly steeled himself and counted down the seconds.

"One."

The fox began mumbling and bumbling about, trying to answer him whilst appearing as smug as possible. Naruto glared at him with a more intensified intensity and held up his hand with his thumb pointed out and the rest of his fingers clenched in a fist.

"Two." Naruto was then able to make out a semblance of a response.

**"W-w-well, uh… Fuck… uh Mortal! Shit, uh… I h-a-ave a proposition for your w-weary and loveless s-soul…"** The Kyuubi began. Naruto let his anger flare and held up his index finger along with his thumb.

"Three." Naruto held up his middle finger along with his other two. The fox was lost for words once again. Naruto just rolled his eyes in annoyance. All he wanted was some fucking sleep so he could continue on with his lonely and loveless life and become Hokage.

_'…Or whatever. Shit lost its appeal.'_ He thought to himself once more.

"Four. Start making sense or I'm leaving this depressing place, _and_ you." Naruto boomed. The fox snarled in frustration and took a deep, unabated breath. Naruto decided to give it just a _little_ more time. He dropped his hand and crossed his arms over his chest.

**"I've been overhearing your thoughts, you know. I can sense your loneliness; you just want someone to hold you in their arms as you sleep, yes?"** The fox asked nervously. Naruto noticed its voice had modified somewhat, but thought little of it. He nodded to the giant creature, but still glared at it.

"I thought I told you to stay out of my memories, but, let me guess… You have an offer for me, don't you?" Naruto asked rhetorically and sarcastically. Personally, he was having none of it and was getting fed up with the fox already. As he was about to leave the fox stammered out a response.

**"Wait, just wait! Fuck, man! Come on!"** It called out casually. Naruto seriously wondered if someone had skinned the annoying thing and had usurped its position. He snapped his head back with an icy gaze and sneered at the massive beast.

"Five. Seconds. Talk, now." Naruto commanded, holding his hand up again.

**"What if I gave you… a… sister, or someone to fulfil that purpose?"** The fox suggested. Naruto scoffed at it, however.

"If you're suggesting a combination of shadow clones and my transformation technique the answer is no. I've tried it before – and as soon as I get comfortable in bed, I lose focus – and when I lose focus, the clone disappears and I'm left alone again." Naruto stated coldly yet calmly. The fox nodded in acknowledgement.

**"Yes, while that may be true, I can change that. With my chakra poured into the clone as you form it, I can modify its genetic data to make it become a living, breathing, female clone of you, Naruto."** The fox explained, making Naruto narrow his eyes at the fox.

"You've never done something like this for me without asking for something else in return or without a repercussion on my side. Tell me now, or I will gut you." Naruto stated. Even though the fox may be a being made of chakra that couldn't truly be killed, it still hurt like a bitch to be stabbed – the fox was aware of this. It paled and gulped in apprehension.

**"I don't want anything in return, nor are there any repercussions that affect you, Naruto."** The fox said truthfully. Naruto studied the foxes usual demeanour and compared it with this "new" foxes attitude. It didn't match up, which made him suspicious, but he could tell the fox wasn't lying.

"I find it hard to believe that you're doing this out of the kindness of your no doubt black heart, but I'll bite. How exactly do I do this?" Naruto asked cautiously, not noticing the fox doing its equivalent of a fist pump. It regained its composure when Naruto turned his softened gaze to the fox.

**"Well, firsts things first – you will want to create your normal shadow clone and make it transform in the way that you do. Remember – make sure you have the anatomy of the female clone in your mind as you are doing this, and everything will be just fine. After that, place your hands on the clone and pour my chakra into it. It will be consumed by my chakra and will be brought to life as a living, breathing human. It will have all of your memories, but it will know it is made from a clone and will be able to think independently." **The Tailed Beast explained. Naruto absorbed the information and nodded.

"Alright, thanks. I'll try it now…" Naruto said before he made his way out of his mindscape once more. As he left, red chakra surrounded the fox and moulded itself into a new form.

A more feminine form.

She sighed as she slumped down on the cold, damp floor. She brought her knees up to her chest and buried her head between her legs, tears flowing like a waterfall and her heart close to breaking. She sniffed her tears away and thought on what she would do.

**_'He said a lot of hurtful things, but I'm sure he's just angry at what I did when I was udner the effect of that damned genjutsu… I just want to help him…'_**She thought to herself. She dried her tears up and stood, albeit a little shakily. She allowed herself _just_ enough time to be absorbed in self-pity before she got to action.

**"Soon, soon, Naruto-kun! I will show you that I can be the best mate in existence! And then you'll truly forgive me and love me!"** She declared to herself, determined to change her destined mate's perspective of her and love him.

(Outside)

Naruto did as he was told, and created a shadow clone which had just transformed in front of him. He was damn near certain of his medical expertise and anatomy, so he had no worries in determining "her" bodily structure. He looked to the clone, who stared back impassively.

"I suppose I'll need a name for you… Does Naruko sound good?" He asked himself, figuratively and actually. The clone shrugged with a suspicious expression.

"Sounds a little unimaginative, but what do I know? I'm just an extension of your mind, so I think what you think." The female clone replied, not moving from her spot. Naruto nodded reluctantly, seeing what she meant.

"Alright. I'm going to begin now, so brace yourself… Or don't, I don't know how this works." Naruto warned the clone, who nodded in affirmation.

Naruto gathered the Nine Tail's chakra in his hands and reared back his open palms, before pressing his hands into the clone. She grunted in pain for a moment, before going limp an almost falling to the ground. Before he could react, however, Naruto noticed that the demonic chakra had indeed clouded her being, and kept her from falling to the ground.

After a few minutes of it swirling and creeping around the clone's body, the chakra expanded in Naruto's view and glared. He blocked his eyes from the blinding aura with his withdrawn hands and stood back a bit before the brightness died down.

What he saw stunned him, however. The clone he had seen before had changed slightly. It was slightly shorter than Naruto, where it had been about the same size as him before, and it had a more… voluptuous body. The clone… Nay, "Naruko" also had a hair colour that was much closer to orange than yellow than it had been before.

All in all, he was stunned by "Naruko's" appearance. That, and he was also stunned the excess of demonic chakra that seemed to form a similar shape to Naruko, right beside her. She had her eyes closed and seemed dazed, but when she opened them and met Naruto's gaze, she instantly shot up and hugged him, paying no mind to the demonic bubble at her side.

"Naruto-kun! I'm finally here!" Naruko shouted happily, as Naruto hugged her back apprehensively. He hands were a little low for a siblings embrace. In fact, he was pretty sure she was groping him at that moment. He backed up a bit, unable to hide his growing smile at the love she felt for him, but very confused nonetheless.

"Uh… Naruko-chan? Why are you all… handsy? I mean, not that I'm not happy that you're here, just…" Naruto asked, gaining the cutest and most confused look he'd ever seen on a woman. She quirked her head to the right, looking at Naruto like he had grown a second head.

"Oh? What do you mean, Naruto-kun? I love you, and I wanted to show you just how much you mean to me!" She declared with determination and a fire in his eyes that Naruto had only seen once before. She reminded him so much of his mother and he was slightly aroused from both her actions previous and her look now.

_'I'm really fucked up. It'd be like having sex with my mom and my sister at the same time…' _He thought to himself bitterly, before he felt Naruko's slender arms wrap around him lovingly. She looked up to him with the brightest smile he'd ever seen, and inched her lips closer to his. Naruto paled at her action, but couldn't move.

They were interrupted by the ball of demonic chakra, however. It seemed to explode outwards harmlessly, showing another female form. Naruto was perplexed, to say the least. Out of the ball of chakra stepped a woman who bore a striking resemblance to his mother.

She had blood red hair, was slightly taller than Naruko, stared at her dangerously with ocean blue eyes, and had a body of a goddess. Naruto felt some blood trickle out of his nose merely at the sight of her.

"What do you think you're doing to **my** Naruto?" She asked Naruko angrily, who cowered at the sight of the infuriated woman. Naruko quickly hid behind Naruto and held onto him for dear life. Naruto looked at the woman confusedly.

"Who are you and what the hell is going on?" Naruto asked. He then stopped and thought for a moment. If she came out of the demonic chakra, that either meant that she was "born" of the Kyuubi's chakra as well, or that…

"…You're the Nine Tailed Fox, aren't you?" He asked cautiously. The woman reared back in shock yet nodded sadly. Naruto sighed in confusion.

"I can explain, Naruto-kun." The Kyuubi said, poking her index fingers together shyly as she stared at him. Naruto looked at her, and then back to the cute, cowering girl behind him.

"Please do. Tonight's been long enough as it is." Naruto said with a sigh, noticing that Naruko was not letting go of him. She pressed her impressively sized breasts into his back, which also made him a little stimulated again.

"Well, to start – yes I am the Nine Tailed Fox. As to what happened… Your plan worked perfectly, but I saw this as a means of getting out of the seal and… Um… getting close to you, Naruto-kun…" The Kyuubi explained meekly. Naruto just quadruple-checked his reality.

"W-w-w-what? W-why?" He stuttered in question. He was completely and utterly baffled. His anger was rising, but it was quelled quickly. The Kyuubi sighed and stepped towards him gracefully, before cupping his cheeks with her soft, _soft _hands. Naruto blushed profusely at the contact and felt the heat shoot right to his face.

"I wanted to get close to you… because I love you, Naruto-kun…" She confessed, sealing the deal by locking lips with him. Too shocked to respond, Kyuubi led the initiative in the kiss, opening his mouth and deepening the kiss, sliding her tongue over and around his and breaking away, sucking on his lower lip momentarily.

Kyuubi then saw Naruko fume angrily behind him, and moved to confront her. Kyuubi backed up a bit, noticing the look of arousal and shock on Naruto's face.

"Keep your damn hands off _my_ man!" Naruko exclaimed towards the embodiment of the Nine Tailed Fox. Kyuubi just sighed and moved behind Naruto, her hands moving around his body in an exciting and seductive manner. She felt the bulge in his pyjama trousers grow to a daunting and impressive size. She nibbled on his neck all the way up to his hear and nipped on his lobe. This sent shivers down his spine and made Naruko livid.

"Oh, and I guess I should explain that one's actions. When I made her human, I must've messed up her behavioural patterns…" The Kyuubi stated hotly in his ear. He was damn near comatose from the shock and pleasure he was given, but he was able to respond, miraculously.

"M-mea- Ah… Meaning?" Naruto asked, to which the Kyuubi smiled both at his question and at his moan of appreciation. She trailed her hands into his trousers, which made him moan again and made Naruko angry enough to try and strike her.

"It means that the feeling of love she feels isn't sisterly… More like… destined paramours…" Kyuubi explained as she dodged Naruko by twisting herself and Naruto around and throwing him on the bed.

That was enough to snap him out of his stupor. He quickly rolled out of the bed and out of the Nine Tailed Fox's grasp.

"Wait, wait, wait! I thought you _despised_ my very existence, Kyuubi! You made my life a living hell!" Naruto declared, still sporting his raging erection, with a finger pointed at said Kyuubi. Naruko noticed his massive erection and blushed profusely. The fox woman sighed in sadness.

"I was put under a genjutsu right before the attack on Konoha. I was still under it when I was sealed within you, Naruto, and it's affected me for the duration of my stay within you. It was broken recently when you defeated Madara Uchiha and I've been able to think freely for some time now. I… I've been reading your thoughts on me recently and I feel terrible about what I've done. I ask you please, to forgive my actions and take me as your destined mate!" The Kyuubi explained and exclaimed. Naruto looked at her dead-panningly and sighed out of weariness. He slumped against the wall. He saw that she had some tears in her eyes that were threatening to spill out.

"If those actions weren't truly yours… I can't stay mad at you. And I don't know if or… when I'll be able to accept you as a mate." Naruto responded, making her leap for joy and tackle him in a loving hug. She pressed her massive breasts into his chest and grinded into him thankfully. She then took his lips in a kiss again, making Naruko fume in pure anger once again.

"HEY! What am I, a lamp? I want some, too!" Naruko declared before she leapt across the bedding and pushed Kyuubi off Naruto's lap. She then kissed Naruto ferociously, as if to claim him as hers and hers only. He was begging for breath at the end of the kiss, however, and blushing uncontrollably.

"Na-Naruko-chan?" Naruto asked, in shock. She smiled at him with warmth and affection in her heart, and began roaming her hands over his body. Naruto paled, but couldn't move from her warm embrace – or maybe he didn't want to. She grinded her lap against his in a bid to make him aroused; and it seemed to be working.

The Kyuubi saw the two kissing and huffed in fury. She stalked over to Naruto's side and began matching and outdoing Naruko's actions. She caressed him tenderly and stroked his cheek whiskers with the utmost care.

All the while, Naruto thought if what he was doing was betraying Tsume. He was quickly angered at the thought and reaffirmed to himself that she told him to give up on her. And while he wasn't sure of his true feelings towards the two women currently feeling him up, he was sure to give them a chance and give them his best.

(Inuzuka Compound)

Tsume was battling herself internally. She felt like she had betrayed the only man to ever love her, and was silently depressing herself in her room.

_'I mean… If he's anything like Kushina, he'll age inhumanly… Maybe it wouldn't be so bad… He's been isolated all of his life and hasn't felt the love of another person…'_ She thought, trying to reason herself into talking to him. She took a deep breath and got out of her bed, shaking her overs off and dressing into something suitable for public.

"I have to talk to him… I have to be there for him." She told herself quietly, before slipping out a window in her room.

(Back with Naruto, five minutes in the future)

Things had escalated, and led to an interesting scenario. Naruto was now chained to his bed, clad only in his boxers with his remaining clothing torn to shreds on the floor below him. Naruko wore nothing save for her underpants, leaving her wonderful tits for Naruto and the Kyuubi (who had edged Naruto to call her "Kurama" three minutes previously) to see and ogle. Kurama had stripped down to nothing at all, and was currently in a heated fight with Naruko.

"I'm first! I have to make up for eighteen years of sexual deprivation!" Came from Kurama.

"Nuh-uh! I'm genetically identical to him! I should get first dibs!" Naruko yelled, poking Kurama in the chest. Naruto sported a now painfully hard erection, and wondered just how he got in the mess. He both prayed that they would and would not come to a decision very, very soon.

Their argument was interrupted by someone broadcasting their presence and entering Naruto's apartment.

"Naruto? It's me, Tsume! I'm coming in, I have to talk to you! Listen, I'm so sorry for t-" Tsume announced, before stopping and blushing at the sight before her. Blood spurted from her nose and she looked at Naruto confusedly.

Naruko and Kurama beheld to each other before they darted their combined gaze at the Inuzuka Clan head.

"Foursome?" They asked her.

Tsume _felt_ her cheeks redden at the proposition. Was there a downside to this?

She still felt as if she had to get what she needed to say out in the open before she even considered the enticing proposition.

"Naruto, I really, _really_ would like an explanation, but now isn't the time. I've come here to tell you that I… love you…" Tsume confessed, making Naruto gasp in shock and Kurama & Naruko roll their eyes.

"Join the club, doggy…" Kurama taunted. Tsume ignored the insult, and continued on.

"Naruto, I'm _so_ sorry for leaving you, but I didn't feel right just dating you. You were my best friends little boy, but tonight I realised you were so much more than that… And… that I denied you the thing you deserve most in your life…" Tsume said, stripping down to her undergarments and nearing Naruto. She crawled on the bed, and straddled his waist, feeling his massive and rock hard length rubbing against her cloth covered folds. She moaned at the contact and took his lips in a slow, carnal kiss that showed just how much the canine woman loved him. She felt him part his lips as to give her entrance to him and make the connection between them deeper. He ran his tongue against her elongated canines, and she quivered in desire.

Kurama and Naruko smiled to one another deviously, before darting to either side of Naruto and Tsume and caressing his body once more. This time, they began grinding themselves into Naruto, and nipping him lightly every now and then. He was close to going insane with the overload of pleasure, and began grinding his hips into Tsume's. She moaned into the kiss, and broke it slowly, her lips missing his as she separated from him.

"…And that was love, Naruto. I love you, and I'm sorry for doubting it before…" Tsume continued, as she graciously slid her way down to his boxers. She felt the intense heat coming from his loins and smiled at him in her tomboyish fashion. She began rubbing her cheek up against his length teasingly and felt him shake under the contact. Tsume, Kurama and Naruko were all incredibly aroused and wet at the sight of Naruto writhing under their combined touch.

Kurama and Naruko certainly weren't helping, Kurama having moved in his view and constantly lowering her bountiful bosom _just_ out of his mouth's reach before pulling back up again, all whilst Naruko was stroking _every _part of his body and making lewd, lewd sounds that served to agitate Naruto more.

Naruto was now damned sure that if he didn't bust out of his bindings now and take the three women who were giving him this multitude of carnal indulgence, that he would go insane. He then felt Tsume's wet tongue slide up and down his clothed member at an agonisingly slow pace. He struggled against his ropes, even with all his strength, but couldn't undo them in the slightest.

"Tsume-chan, Kurama-chan, Naruko-chan… I love you all, and I'm sorry…" Naruto managed to say through pressured and wilted moans of pure lust. The girls slowed down momentarily but sent him worried looks.

"For what, Naruto-kun?" Tsume asked him, stopping her actions for a moment. Naruto growled lowly and coursed demonic chakra through his system, tearing his boxers and restraints to shreds, yet leaving the three girls unharmed. They paled at this, and Naruto leapt up, careful not to hurt them.

He then tackled Tsume down softly, hearing her squeal in surprise as he tore through her grey underpants like they were paper, gaining him an unabated view of her luscious and pristine nethers. She blushed, but in a flash, she was flipped over onto her back and she felt his massive member poking at her entrance.

Before she could protest, Naruto slid into her with a longing ferocity, admiring her appetizingly confining folds as he pulled back and slammed into her with triple the force, making her howl in pleasure at the pleasurable intrusion. Her eyes rolled back into her head swiftly as her orgasm fast approached.

Naruto sensed this and craned her head around for a searing kiss, massaging her scalp as he thrust into her with a longing passion and want. She regained some semblance of logical thought and moaned uncontrollably at the length that was plunging in and out of her. He tore off her bra and roughly groped her breasts, heightening her own pleasure and nearing her orgasm closer.

She let out another, mighty howl as her orgasm hit, followed by an aftershock or several, and clamped his member in release. He growled as his canines extended and sunk into her bare flesh, in between her neck and shoulder. He unknowingly poured chakra into the wound and subsequently made her scream in yet another orgasm. He halted his thrusts only to explode his seed within her, the viscous and impossibly thick white fluid filling her up to the absolute brim.

He felt the lust subside just a little, and met Tsume in another slow, adoring kiss. She smiled at him weakly and moaned as he pulled out of her.

"I bet you've wanted to do that for some time now, haven't you, Naruto-kun?" She asked him, and he chuckled sheepishly in affirmation.

"Yeah… I love you, Tsume-chan…" Naruto said as he brushed a few stray locks of brown hair out of her face. She smiled at him and sighed happily.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun." She said, before claiming his lips once more and separating, finally succumbing to sleep.

He heard Kurama and Naruko clear their throats behind him. He turned around with a plotting smile on his face and laid down on his back again, motioning for Kurama to position herself at his still hard loins, and Naruko at his face. They realised his plan, and giggled evilly, before moving in their positions.

"Just warn us before you star- ART!" Kurama said, then yelled as she felt his length prod against her hyper-sensitive folds and enter with slightly more resistance than Naruto did with Tsume. Naruko too soon felt her valley being explored by Naruto's dextrous tongue. She moaned loudly and keeled over at the sensation, her open mouth landing on Kurama's nipple. Kurama yelled as what felt like a mini orgasm ripped through her, making her feel light headed.

Naruko was too lost in the vibrations Naruto's tongue provided inside of her moist folds to remove herself from Kurama's bust. In fact, she began to instinctively suck on her large nipple, her tongue flicking across and around it. Kurama was lost in pleasure as Naruto and Naruko worked their unintentionally joint magic on her. Naruto thrust with vital vigour in Kurama's incredibly hot pussy, whilst simultaneously working his tongue in and around Naruko's depths, often flicking her clit lightly with the tip of his tongue.

Not long after, Kurama's orgasm came and pleasured her into a comatose state, as she fell onto Naruko. Naruto too, felt his second approaching and felt a similar feeling flow through him. He slipped out from under Naruko, who whimpered at the loss of heat, and bit Kurama on the collarbone, in a similar spot to where he had bitten Tsume. He felt her tense and scream in gleeful rapture in his grip as his chakra flowed through her.

He then roared as he released again, filling Kurama just how he did with Tsume, before kissing her once more. He withdrew himself from the now passed out fox woman and lied her next to Tsume.

He turned was gaze to Naruko once more, and she looked at him happily, although she seemed a little worn out from their previous actions. He got close to her and hugged her tightly, feeling her bare breasts press into his chest once more.

"I love you, Naruto-kun…" She said happily, feeling him lift her up, with ease.

"I love you too, Naruko-chan…" He replied honestly, his jovial and affectionate gaze meeting hers again. She felt him attempting to slip into her, and she moaned heavenly at the contact. Naruto met her lips in a deep and battling yet adoring kiss, and pulled away after a few minutes.

He then latched onto one of her massive breasts with his mouth and began pleasuring her. She sighed happily, overcome with love for _her_ Naruto-kun and the satisfaction he was giving her.

After a while, the two collapsed in release, and Naruto soon felt the strain of making love to three women catching up with him. Before he fell to sleep, however, he brought the three women up to him and kissed them all once more, before proclaiming his love once again to the unconscious three and finally falling asleep.

* * *

A/N: I may have forgotten to mention, but this is like trips week for me. I'm uploading a bunch of oneshots that have been requested or wanted or whatever before I update my other two stories again. I've got just _one_ more story after this, and then I'll be back to normal.


End file.
